


Joker x Reader Oneshots

by Misfitgirlwrites



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirlwrites/pseuds/Misfitgirlwrites
Summary: A series of Joker oneshots! For more info, how to request and Jokers I write for, read the first chapter~REQUESTS: OPENAlso on Tumblr under misfitgirlwrites





	1. Chapter 1

**_ What Jokers do you write for? _ **

-Heath Ledger's Joker (The Dark Knight)

-Jared Leto's Joker (Suicide Squad)

-Jerome Valeska (Gotham)

-Jeremiah Valeska (Gotham)

 

**_ What NOT to expect? _ **

-Anything overly fluffy

-Anything that I feel is OOC (out of character) for that specific Joker

 

**_ Will you write for any other Jokers if requested? _ **

-Don't be scared to ask! We'll find out together~

 

**_ Will you write anything NSFW? _ **

-Yes. If you want something gory then you came to the right place.

-I will also write smut, but I am fairly new at it so I may be a bit nervous

 

**_ How do I request a story? _ **

-Comment on THIS chapter, please!

**Which Joker would you like?:**

**What did you have in mind?: (fluff, smut, angst, etc.?)**

Be as detailed as you like! 

 

Happy requesting! I hope you enjoy!

 

**_-MG_ **


	2. Overprotective!Joker x Reader

**_ FROM TUMBLR (misfitgirlwrites) _ **

**A bean anon requested an overprotective! Joker finding out that his s/o is down/someone hurt them. This is my first x reader fic and I hope this is what you wanted! I kinda have it as someone hurt the reader in the past and they're thinking back on it so they're a bit depressed. Please enjoy~**

**TW: Depression, past abuse**

**~**

_'Do I really deserve this?'_  It was happening again. It was like you couldn't get away from it, there was always a moment where someone says something, does something looks a certain way--hell it could even be a moment on TV that takes you back in the past. Something you've been trying to stop for years. You didn't deserve this, you definitely didn't but it just couldn't be stopped could it.

You stared at the TV blankly before turning it off and rubbing your hands over your face an letting out a sigh.

**_"You're just good for nothing."_ **

Good for nothing. How many times have you heard that?

**_"You can't even sit and keep your mouth shut like you're supposed to do."_ **

You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to force the memories out. They were lies. Everything  **he**  said was lies they had to be lies, right? You tried to tell yourself they were lies but a small part of you still believed it was true. You slowly stood from your seat on the couch and made your way into the kitchen of your small apartment. You had to do something to get your mind off of things. You pulled out a pot and sat it on the counter before glancing over at your phone. You didn't even remember leaving it in the kitchen. You picked it up and paused, looking at the five text notifications all from The Joker.

"Shit." You hissed. You didn't even bother reading them, you knew he was already on his way over because you didn't respond to his messages right away. Quickly leaving the kitchen, you went to your front door to see if he was close or not but when you opened it, he was already standing in front of you. A small grin grew on your face as you looked at him, "Heyyy J."

"You must've been  _very_  busy, doll. I texted you." The Joker glanced at you before stepping into your apartment. You let out a sigh and closed your door.

"I know, I know, I left my phone in the kitchen and I just saw the texts," You made your way back into the kitchen, "And I didn't really expect a text from you since you've been busy lately plus I've just been, out of it recently." You mumbled the last part while grabbing the pot you pulled out.

"Out of it, huh? Ya know you, uh, ya say that a lot but you never tell me exactly what's wrong." Taking off his coat, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge before looking over at you, his dark eyes watching you carefully. "You do seem very out of it. You gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

You opened your mouth to respond but closed it, looking down. You shook your head and picked up the pot, moving over to the sink, filling it with water. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, really just a little stressed about work," You pulled out a few seasonings and put the pot on the stove.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't believe you," The Joker pulled out a beer from the fridge and closed it, "What are you even cooking?"

You paused and furrowed your eyebrows together. What were you cooking, you didn't have food out. You were just moving. You let a frustrated noise. "I dunno, mac 'n cheese? Something." You moved to another cabinet.

"____."

You stopped moving and glanced over at The Joker as he moved closer.

"Now, I was being nice before when you got like this and I didn't pry- _ah_. But I think I'm done being nice. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's not a big deal, really." You turned your head away then closed your eyes once he grabbed your face. His grip wasn't too tight, but tight enough to know that he wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush.

"It's not big deal. I get that. So you shouldn't have a problem telling me what's wrong." The Joker slowly turned your head back to look you in the eye. He wasn't going to let you go until he got a response.

"It's just--" You took a breath. "Just some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Childhood stuff."

"Oh, I see.  **Childhood**. That's never a good sign."

You tried to look away but he tightened his grip just a bit and squinted his eyes. "Ya know, doll. You can tell me anything. I'm not a very judgemental person."

"I know. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I do that already. It's no fun to come and play if my pet is mopey all the time."

His teasing brought a small smile to your face and you let out a small laugh when he moved he gloved hands to your lips to widen the smile. You hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around you and let out a small sound.

He was definitely going to find out more about this childhood problem you were having and take care of it himself.

"J?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't going to pry, are you? I don't want anyone ending up dead." You glanced up at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, I get the feeling you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then don't worry about it."

**Let's just hope you don't watch the news any time soon.**


	3. Rain (Jerome x Reader)

_ FROM _ **_TUMBLR (misfitgirlwrites) _ **

**This wasn't requested. I'm just going through a breakup and needed this for myself. This is my first piece with Jerome Valeska. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Mild language. Nothing else this is just fluff~**

 

You came to notice that rainy days always affected you differently every time. You never hated them but you didn’t exactly love them either. You were more of a neutral party. Today was much different though.

There was something about this particular rainy day that didn’t give you any good thoughts. Just thoughts and memories of your recent ex that you were trying your hardest to push away. Of course the day it happened, you cried. But after that you kept busy to distract yourself. I was working just fine until now. You sat in your windowsill, staring out at the city as the rain poured down then up at the dark clouds that carried the storm. Your eyes were heavy from crying but you already tried to sleep with no luck. You letout a quiet sigh and closed your eyes.

"Why the long face?"

You tensed up and quickly looked to see Jerome. You squinted your eyes a bit and sat back again. "No reason," you muttered.

"What? No pillow thrown at me? No: 'Stop breaking into my apartment, Jerome! Ya scared the hell outta me!' Not even a glare. Are ya sick?" The ginger cackled.

You managed to crack a small smile when Jerome mocked you, "Stop breaking into my apartment, Jerome. Ya scared the hell outta me. Better?"

"A little." Jerome sat near your feet and crossed his arms, watching you.

"What brings you here, Ginger? I don't see any blood on you. No murders today? Evil schemes?"

"I hate rainy days. Ruins my glorious hair." Jerome cooed, "and apparently it ruins your mood too."

"My mood is fine."

"Oh come on, you're clearly down in the dumps. Ya feelin' blue? Face like a wet blanket? In a sad state of affairs? Been knocked sideways?"

"God, Jerome! Stop!" You couldn't stop the laugh that left you this time. "I can't be happy all the time."

"Yes, you certainly can. It's my job to make sure that's possible. So what's the matter? Got in an argument with your little bagel bite?" Jerome teased.

You let out another chuckle and looked down. The mention of the pet name brought tears to your eyes before you could stop them. You didn't really want to cry in front of Jerome and you tried to stop before any tears fell. Jerome leaned forward a bit, trying to look at your face.

"____?"

You let out a loud sob and covered your face, letting out muffled apologies as you cried. Jerome watched you for a bit and his fingers drummed along the windowsill before getting up. He lifted you so he could sit behind you and hugged you tightly.

"...So I take it you guys broke up?"

"Y-Yeah," You sniffed. "Something about getting our lives together. Said we could still be friends."

"Oh yeah? That's like saying your dog died but you can still keep it." Jerome scoffed.

You snorted.

"And lemme guess. Over text?"

"Yup."

"What an asshole."

You looked up at Jerome. He actually seemed a bit angry. The both of you stared out of the window in silence beside your occasional sniffing. After a while, you looked up at him again. "...They're not an ex. They're a why."

Jerome looked at you and raised an eyebrow.

"Like why the hell did I even date them."

Jerome burst into a fit of laughter and you laughed with him.

"You're so miserable without them, it's like they're still here." He chuckled, making you laugh harder.

"It'll be so hard for you to move on, ____. Seeing things that remind you of them every time you go outside. Like garbage cans. And dog shit."

"Oh my god, Jerome--" You covered your face and sat up as you laughed.

"Let's be honest, ____." Jerome sat up as well, "out of all your mistakes, they were your mistakiest."

"I fucking hate you--"

"They were the ketchup to your ice cream. The knife to your soup. The jelly to your burger. My point is, they were useless."

"Stop," You wheezed. You could barely breathe now, "god you're so annoying."

"You started it." Jerome grinned, sitting back again. "Laughter is the best medicine."

"I definitely needed that." You sighed and laid back against him.

"You deserve way better anyway." He wrapped his arms around you.

"You think so?" You looked up at him, "I'll move slow into it. Hopefully, that deserving someone is patient." You teased.

Jerome shrugged, "He can be. He can manage."

"Jerome. I don't mean two days patient."

"Ah shoot me then, ____." He glanced at you as you laughed. He rolled his eyes and kissed your forehead before sitting back to stare out of the window. Your cheeks heated up a bit and you looked out the window as well.

Maybe rainy days weren't that bad. The rain was pretty okay.

"Just remember, ____." Jerome moved some hair from your face, "if you love someone, let them go. And if they come back I'll set 'em on fire."

"Oh my god, stop!"


	4. Mistletoe (Joker x Reader)

_**Joker used: Heath Ledger's Joker** _

 

Snow was great. It was beautiful and fun; as long as you weren’t in it. But sadly you had to work late on Christmas Eve. And it decided to snow. By the time you made it back to your apartment due to the annoying traffic, it was ten minutes to midnight. You quickly shuffled into your apartment, wanting to get out of your cold, wet clothes as soon as possible but paused seeing Christmas lights on each wall. You definitely didn’t put those up. Shrugging off your coat, you took in all the new decorations. **  
**

Your small, cutely decorated Christmas tree still sat on your coffee table but now there was a much bigger one in the corner of your living room decorated with ornaments of your favorite colors and a beautiful shining gold star on top. There were a few presents under the tree but the big ones caught your attention the most. The green and purple wrapping gave it away, but you still jumped a bit feeling arms wrap around you.

“What happened to, uh, not working today?”

“That was the plan but I got called in. A little extra money wouldn’t hurt.” You looked up at The Joker. “This was a lovely surprise. I don’t remember giving you a key.”

“Who says I needed a key?” He retorted.

“Well, I’d rather you  _not_  break in. Just a preference of mine,” you turned to face him, a big smile on your face. “You didn’t have to do all this. I didn’t expect you to.”

“Oh, I know you didn’t. That’s why I did. I _love_  surprises.”

You chuckled. “What happened to being busy? Big plans? Made that up?”

“Well, no. I’ll handle that once I leave here.”

“Well, what if the Batman is spending time with his family?” You wrapped your arms around him.

His grip tightened a bit once you mentioned Batman and you could see the excitement in his dark eyes.

“You think so?” The Joker leaned in closer as his tongue darted across his scarred cheeks. “I’m not very sure. This is  **Batman**  we’re talking about- _ah_. If he’s out any other night to, uh, make Gotham a better place, I don’t think there’s a family waiting for him.”

He made a good point.

“See, that’s the one thing we don’t have in common. I actually have someone waiting for me. Someone lovely- _ah_.” He cooed, making you chuckle.

“Yes. So don’t get yourself too caught up in this chaos, mister.” You warned.

“No, no, no. Where’s the fun in that? I’m just taking you along for the ride is all. Oh, would you look at the time,” he lifted your wrist to look at your watch. “Midnight. Merry Christmas, doll.” His eyes darted up and you followed them, eyeing the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

“Seriously?” You snorted as he chuckled.

The Joker poked your nose. “Just admit it, you wanna kiss me.”

“Yeah? Maybe you wanna kiss me and you think that using reverse psychology would make me kiss you.” You raised an eyebrow, “ _and_  a mistletoe.”

The Joker shrugged and leaned in closer.

“Well. Did it work- _ah_?”

“Yeah, you fuckin’ goof. It worked.” You grinned and pressed your lips against his.

He pulled you closer once you moved away to breathe.

“I hope you didn’t get a bunch of mistletoes and put them all over my apartment.” You tried to see if you could spot anymore as you spoke.

“What if I did?”

You let out a laugh and shook your head. “Very creative.”

“You think so?” He lifted your head up.

“Mhm. Definitely.” You kissed him again.

Your hands moved up to his neck once the kiss got a bit heated and you huffed once he pulled away.

“Don’t pout. Let’s open your presents first.” The Joker gestured over to the Christmas tree.

“Hm. No, I think you should open your present first.” You started to push off his coat.

“And just what is my present?”

You smile at him. “Well, these clothes aren’t going to take themselves off. Sorry, I’m a bit wet.” You cooed.

“Alright fine.”

You let out a laugh as The Joker lifted you up and started moving towards the bedroom.

“I’ll, uh,  _gladly_  open my present first.”

“Wait, if you cut my clothes I swear to God--put the knife away!” You screeched as he pulled out his pocket knife.

“I’ll open my present however I want to- _ah_.”

“J! I’m serious!”

He definitely owes you some new clothes.


	5. Speeding Ginger (Jerome x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching Jerome how to drive is as chaotic as it sounds.

**_Song Inspiration:[Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm8xIo_2Aok) by My Chemical Romance_ **

 

You sat in the car and it was very clear that you were extremely nervous. It wasn’t being in the passenger seat of your car that made you uneasy, it was more who was in the driver’s seat. The ginger, on the other hand, was  **very**  excited.

“Ya look a little uneasy, doll.” Jerome looked at you with a huge grin on his face. “I’m sure I’m a natural.”

“Yeah...we’ll see,” you mumbled, “no offense, babe but I don’t really see you as a good driver right away. You’re a bit too unpredictable for that.”

“Oh, I’m wounded.” Jerome cackled.

“Well at least we’re in a parking lot,” you deadpanned, “let’s start off slow, alright?”

“Boring.”

“Jerome, damn it I’m not playing!”

The ginger laughed and shook his head. “Alright! Starting off slow. Got it. Hey, ____. When is a car not a car?”

You looked at him and furrowed your brow.

“When it turns into a driveway.”

It took you a few seconds before you snorted loudly. “Wow. I hate you,” you covered your mouth as you laughed. “Just drive up to that pole okay? And don’t--”

Before you could tell Jerome  ** _not_**  to floor it, he did just that, making you fly back in your seat.

“JEROME!”

He slammed on the brakes and looked at you as lurched forward from the sudden stop, cursing loudly.

“How was that?”

“Not slow.” You snapped, “I said  **slow**.”

“Right, then let’s start over. Press on the brake pedal to switch gears, right?” He already put the car in reverse as he asked the question and went zooming backward before you could answer. You already knew agreeing to do this would be a bad idea but not  _this_  bad.

“Jerome. Slow.”

“Alright, alright.” The ginger finally complied and didn’t do half bad either. You started to relax a bit.

“Much better. Now reverse again but slower. Try going straight back.”

Luckily for you, he wasn’t as reckless as you first thought he would be.

“We’re not dead yet, so that’s good.”

“Have a little faith, ____.” Jerome smiled at you.

“Well, you proved me wrong, ginger. Now just--”

“I did always wonder how fast your car could go though.”

You paused and looked at Jerome. He was already looking straight at you with that mischevious look in his green eyes you were so used to. Your eyes narrowed.

“Jerome.”

“____.”

“Don’t--”

“What has four wheels and flies?”

“Jerome--”

“A garbage truck.”

You chuckled a little but tried to be serious again, “you’re not speeding in my car through this parking lot.”

“...You’re right.”

You let out a relieved huff.

“Not through the parking lot. That’s too boring.”

“What? Hey--HOLY SHIT!” You gripped the bottom of your seat with one hand and the handle on the roof of your car with the other as Jerome sped out on the parking lot and into traffic. Your seatbelt suddenly wasn’t tight enough for your liking and despite how loud you were screaming, it seemed like Jerome’s laughter drowned you out.

The ginger leaned forward a bit as he weaved through cars and basically drifted around corners. He almost ran into people and even drove some cars off the road to avoid being hit. “This is just like a video game!” he exclaimed, in a fit of giggles.

You couldn’t make a witty remark fast enough before you were screaming again. You realized he was looking right at you while laughing. “WATCH THE ROAD! WATCH THE ROAD!”

You ended up covering your face for the rest of the “joy ride”. Once you finally felt the car stop, you peeked from behind your hands to see that he drove back to the parking lot he started in. You felt like melting in your seat.

“See? Still in one piece.” Jerome cooed.

“Barely!” You swatted his arm repeatedly as he laughed. “Never do that again! I could’ve fuckin’ died!”

“Come on, ____,” the ginger grabbed your hands and leaned in closer. Your cheeks heated up but you still held your glare, “live a little.”

“When you wanted me to teach you how to drive, I didn’t expect you to go Midnight Club on me.” You sighed as he chuckled.

“What can I say? I love that game.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, nothing like fearing for your life to work up an appetite. Chick-Fil-A?”

“You bet!” Jerome was about to start the car again but you grabbed his wrist tightly.

“Hell no.”

“Buzzkill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ANY requests just comment and let me know!


	6. Ice Cream (Jerome x Reader) [Part Two of Rain]

[Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166212/chapters/40362272) got a bit of attention on [Tumblr](https://misfitgirlwrites.tumblr.com/)! So my motivation is a mixture of that and my neverending journey to get over my previous relationship. Here's more Jerome fluff!

 

Were breakups really this hard to get over? Was it always like this? Either you couldn't remember how it felt going through your last break up because you were in a relationship after that for so long, or you've just gotten  ** _super_**  emotional since then.

You let out a sigh and sat back, covering your face. This was getting ridiculous.

"...I got ice cream."

You yelped and jumped up from your seat, turning to look at Jerome as he laughed.

"You asshole!"

"Mean."

"What did I say about breaking into my apartment?"

"Well, I knocked but you were clearly busy so I let myself in." Jerome shrugged.

"Of course. Well, maybe I wanted to be alone."

"It's never good to mourn a death alone, ____." He sat on the table and you paused.

"..." You squinted your eyes at the ginger but he looked completely serious. "Jerome--"

"I'm joking," he grinned, "you shouldn't keep moping over them though. Have you even talked to them?"

"Maybe? They sent me a text and I didn't open it at first but--"

Jerome heaved out a sigh and laid back on the table, making you roll your eyes.

"I couldn't help it, okay? But--they told me that while we were together..."

Once you stopped talking, Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"It's just--because we were separated for a while--"

"They cheated on you?" The ginger sat up as you nodded. "...So you really don't want me to--"

"No. You know, murder isn't the answer to everything." You crossed your arms.

"Debateable."

"Jerome!"

"What? I'm serious. But if you really don't want me to, I won't."

"I don't."

"Well I really want to--"

"Stop it, I'm serious!"

Jerome rolled his eyes and leaned forward, "why is ice cream so bad at tennis?"

You furrowed your brow at the sudden change in topic, "what?"

"They have a soft serve."

You snorted and looked down.

"People watching will brighten your mood. Jerome hopped up and grabbed two spoons before dragging you out onto your fire escape to watch the people walking back and forth. You were reluctant at first, but there was no way Jerome was letting you go back inside. The fresh air was nice too, but you wouldn't admit that.

Nearly two hours of Jerome's ice cream puns, car puns, and him making fun of the pedestrians that walked by had you on the ground. You had no idea you could laugh this hard and still be breathing. By the time you both finished the tub of ice cream, the sun was setting and you had almost forgotten why you were moping in the first place. You rested your head on the ginger's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"____."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna take you out on a date."

"You looked up at him, "just what is your idea of a date?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jerome shot back.

"I just wanna be sure we aren't robbing a bank before I agree." You teased, chuckling.

"Very funny. I save that for the third date~" he winked.

You snorted, rolling your eyes, "well what do you have planned, ginger?"

"It's a surprise!"

"That worries me."

"Trust me, ____. It'll be tons of fun."

You shrugged, "I was going to say yes regardless but I'll take your word for it."

"Oh and just so you know, they had to be a real idiot to cheat on you."

"Thanks, Jerome." You gave a small smile.

"And if you want me to kill them--"

"Still won't be necessary."

Jerome groaned, "fine. You're no fun."

"I know." You kissed his cheek. "Let's forget about them. No murdering my ex."

"What about horrible accidents--"

"Jerome, I swear to God."

"Fine!"


	7. Don't Tell Me You're Jealous (Joker x Female Reader NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy! My first smut request!
> 
> I merged two requests! A jealous Joker (From fanfiction.net) and Joker x reader's first time after knowing each other for a while (Tumblr)
> 
> I used a female reader because it helped me get through the request, I'll try to be more gender neutral with smut in the future!
> 
> Warnings: NSFW (+18), Smut, language, female reader, knife play, boyohboy
> 
> Joker used: Ledger's Joker

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror and let out a small sigh. Maybe this was a mistake. It was exciting at first, in the heat of the moment because you were a bit attention starved romantically. But you didn’t like this person, as nice as they are and you know that.

At the same time, you couldn’t just sit around and wait for The Joker, that was just stupid. You aren’t even sure if he feels the same way about you and nothing was more painful than unreciprocated love. You turned away from the mirror after straightening out your dress. Maybe this was a good distraction. You needed this distraction. You left your room and jumped slightly before placing a hand on your chest.

“I know I said you were welcome any time, but you scared the hell out of me.” You eyed The Joker before moving towards him.

His dark eyes watched you carefully, “well aren’t you dressed up. Got, uh, special plans?”

“Maybe. Just a reason why you should call first,” you arched a brow, grabbing your phone, “I’m meeting someone. For a date.”

“A date?”

You caught on to his tone immediately and looked up from your phone. Saying he didn’t sound pleased was very much an understatement and you didn’t like it at all.

“Yes? Was I supposed to ask permission?” You deadpanned, focusing on your phone again.

“Maybe you were- _ah_.”

“ _What?_ ” You furrowed your brows and looked at him. You had been plenty of dates before since you met him. Granted, you did stop for a while, hoping for something between the two of you, but that didn’t happen. “You must be  **joking.** ”

You could tell by the look in his eye that he wasn’t joking. You felt a pang in your heart but you still tightened your grip on your phone. “J.”

“Yes?”

“If I decide upon myself that I want to go out on a date then that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I’m grown as fuck, I definitely don’t need your permission,” you were just getting started, “and why do  **you**  care all of a sudden?”

“All of a sudden? You can’t mean that. I’m not doing anything new- _ah_.  **You**  are.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to sit around the house all the time.” You scoffed.

“____. You aren’t going on that date.”

You glared at The Joker, “who’s gonna stop me?”

“I am.” He retorted, moving closer.

Your phone started to ring before you could respond and you looked at it, seeing that it was your date. Before you could answer, he snatched the phone from you and answered it.

“Hey--”

“Hello? Yes, sorry for the, uh, the confusion but I’m afraid ____ isn’t interested in going out with you. Better luck next time- _ah_.” The Joker watched you as he hung up the phone, “there. No date.”

You were fuming now, “you asshole!”

“I already told you that you weren’t going.” He narrowed his eyes.

“And I already told  **you**  that I don’t need your permission!” You snapped, “what the hell is your problem?! Don’t tell me you’re fucking jealous.” You scoffed.

“Maybe I am.”

“You have no right to be!” You pointed at him, “I’m not having this conversation with you, J. Give me my phone and get out.” You reached for your phone but he held it out of your reach.

“You don’t give the orders- _ah_.” He shot back.

“Give me my phone!”

“No.”

Who does he think he is?! He barely paid this much attention to you before when it came to dating and now all of a sudden you can’t date?

“Fuck you!” Before you could stop yourself, you already raised your hand to slap him but once you swung, The Joker gripped your wrist tightly. He squinted his eyes and yanked on your arm, pulling you closer.

“Fuck  **me**?”

“You heard me.” This was a mistake. A huge mistake and you knew it. All you were doing was pissing him off.

The Joker leaned in closer and you help your breath as he glared at you.

“Fine.” He grabbed your face and slammed his lips against yours.

Your eyes widened from the sudden kiss but The Joker wasted no time. He backed you against the wall and dropped your phone to put your hands on you. They roamed your body as your hands went up to his hair, gripping it tightly. Once he pulled away, you took a breath.

“J--”

“Not now.” He growled out, taking off his coat.

Was this actually happening? Your hands quickly went to his vest but he grabbed them and shook his head before kissing you again. This time you were fully into it. Heat spread through your body like a fire and it made you more and more excited as time went on. His lips went down to your neck and you let out a shaky breath.

Even his breath against your neck sent shivers through your body. He slowly ran his tongue up your neck and you squirmed, closing your eyes. He still had a tight grip on your hands but you wanted so badly to touch him. You tried to free them but he tightened his grip before moving up to your ear.

“Keep still- _ah_.” He nibbled at your ear lobe and you inhaled sharply. He let go of your hands and tugged on your dress. You took the hint instantly.

You almost couldn’t take the dress off fast enough. The quickly forgotten piece of clothing was kicked away as The Joker left a trail of kisses from your jaw to your chest. You closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of his lips against your skin, but once felt something cold and sharp, they snapped open again.

“You better not.” You warned.

The Joker’s switchblade slid under your bra and his dark eyes met your own.

“Too late,” with a few movements, he cut through your bra.

“These aren’t cheap, asshole.” You hissed.

“Well how about these?” The Joker grinned as the blade went down to your panties.

“Also not cheap.”

“That’s too bad.” He cut through them as well, “we can worry about that later.”

“For fuck’s sake, at least take your gloves off.”

“Oh. Someone sounds frustrated.” The Joker still complied, taking his gloves off. His hands were immediately on you again. He left on your body as his fingers trailed up your thighs and back.

After a few moments, which dragged on forever, you were squirming against the wall. His fingers brushed close to your nipples that begged for attention but it was like he  **insisted**  on torturing you.

“Joker!”

“Yes.”

“Please stop fucking teasing me!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Joker responded.

“Oh my fucking God.” You don’t think you’ve ever been this frustrated before, and The Joker found it very amusing.

You were very close to begging but when you opened your mouth, a moan left it.

“Nice and wet- _ah_.” His finger slowly pushed inside you and you moaned once he began to curl it. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yes!”

“I should’ve made you beg for it.” He cackled, moving to your neck again.

“You were sure there were hickeys all over your neck, you could see a few on your chest already.

Once The Joker added another finger, you could feel yourself getting close. You rolled your hips, reaching for your own pleasure but once you were just about to go over the edge, he quickly pulled his fingers out. You let out a frustrated sound as he chuckled.

“ **Joker--** ”

“Not yet- _ah_. You’ll cum when I let you.”

You were starting to wonder why you even liked the asshole but he distracted you with another kiss. He gripped your thighs, lifting you up and carrying you into your room. Once you hit the bed, you made sure to pull him down with you. This time, you successfully took off his vest and threw it across the room before focusing on his shirt. You loosened his tie and nearly ripped some buttons, trying to get the shirt off as quickly as possible.

“There’s no rush, doll.” The Joker teased.

“No rush to  **you** ,” you placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer, “if I don’t feel you inside me in the next two minutes, I’m gonna fucking explode.” You breathed.

The Joker’s gaze hardened, “well why didn’t you say so?” He was quick to take off his pants and he pushed you back onto the bed. You watched the rest of his clothing get tossed over with his vest before you focused on him. He was definitely just as ready as you were.

“I don’t think you’re ready just yet.” He hummed.

You squirmed as his fingers trailed along your body again.

“I’m more than ready, stop teasing me!”

“But teasing you is so much fun.” He grinned.

“J, please--”

“Please what- _ah_?” He gripped your ankle and placed your leg over his shoulder. You could feel him teasing your entrance.

“Please fuck me!”

“I couldn’t hear you.”

“God, Joker, just--” you couldn’t finish your sentence. You let out a small gasp, feeling him slowly push inside you. He leaned over you and grabbed your face.

“Don’t look away from me.” He ordered.

Your nails dug into his shoulders and he took the hint, beginning to thrust. Feeling him inside you was better than you ever could have imagined. The desire you both felt for each other was almost too much. You stared into his eyes and licked your lips.

“Faster.”

“Hm?”

“You heard me.”

“No. I didn’t- _ah_.”

You jolted, feeling his thumb press against your clit. You moaned loudly feeling him rub in quick, firm circles though his thrusts stayed at a slow pace.

“J, please--”

“You feel amazing.” The Joker growled into your ear.

“Go faster,  **please**.”

“Much better.” He complied this time, picking up his pace as you arched your back.

Grunts and groans filled the room from both of you. You let your nails drag down his back as he moved even faster.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” You breathed, closing your eyes.

“Open your eyes- _ah_.” The Joker ordered.

You quickly complied and your fingers tangled in his green hair as your hips began to buck. He could feel you beginning to shake under him and he smirked.

“Are you close, doll?”

You could feel him slowing up and you quickly shook your head, “don’t, don’t, don’t! Fuck, not now just let me--”

“Beg.”

“Fuck you.”

His thumb left your clit and you let out a whine before feeling his hand wrap around your neck. It didn’t do anything but make you more aroused.

“Beg or I’ll pull out.”

“No--J please let me cum, I’m so close, don’t stop,  **please**  don’t stop!”

“I should make you do that more often,” he grunted, thrusting faster. His thumb went back to your clit and you tugged at his hair. It felt like fire was pooling in your abdomen. You were  _so close_  and you could feel The Joker pulsing inside if you; he was close too.

“Shit!” Your orgasm came crashing down and you cried out as you dissolved into pleasure.

As you came, you tightened around The Joker, sending him over the edge as well. You body jerked a bit as you both came down from your high. It was quiet for a bit until you broke the silence.

“Was canceling my date like that really necessary?”

“Yes.” The Joker replied.

“Or,” you gave him a small nudge and he pulled out of you before laying on the bed, “you could’ve just told me you had feelings for me.” You pointed out, resting your head on him.

“Maybe. Then we would’ve missed out on this.”

“...Very true.” You looked up at him with a smirk on your lips, “I’m ready to go again. Unless you’re too tired.”

The Joker grinned, “doll, who said we were done? I stopped for your sake. I’m ready when you are.” He sat up and pulled you in for a kiss. “This time I want you on all fours- _ah_.”


	8. Joker Having a Crush on You/How Would He React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this request on Tumblr and decided to make some headcanons! Enjoy!

_**Joker used: Ledger's Joker** _

_**~** _

  * If I’m being honest, when I write anything Joker related I see his interest more like an obsession than a crush because of who he is



 

  * So expect a lot of stalking and info gathering



 

  * He would prefer to watch you himself, but if he can’t then he’ll have someone do it and report back to him



 

  * He would want to know everything there is to know about you, even if you talk to him all the time, he wants to know the secrets you keep hidden and if you ask him how he knows, his response will be, “there shouldn’t be secrets kept between the two of us.”



 

  * Would totally shower you with your favorite flowers and candy



 

  * All his free time will be spent with you



 

  * Even if it’s stupid movie marathons



 

  * I don’t think he’d openly **_say_** , “I’m fucking head over heels for you.”



 

  * He will, however, tell you that you’re his and his only



 

  * Now if you do like him then that’s great but if you don’t, that’s a whole different ball game



 

  * Obsessions don’t just go away so I wish you all the luck in the world



 

  * Lots of weird dates



 

  * By weird, I mean it would start off sweet and cute but would end up with him setting off fireworks in a building and blowing it up and he’d be cracking up the ** _entire_** time



 

  * Very possessive



 

  * Will kill any “close friends” if need be



 

  * Will definitely kill anyone who looks at you the wrong way, let alone hurts you



 

  * Expect to hear about that guy who called you a bitch a few days ago and how he died a gruesome death on the news



 

  * I hope you like being the center of attention~



 

_**Comment if you have a request!** _


	9. Death by Pleasure (Pre-spray Jeremiah x Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the day has come! My first Jeremiah request!
> 
> An anon on Tumblr requested Jeremiah being obsessed with making the reader orgasm. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: NSFW (18+), smut, overstimulation, oral sex (female receiving), multiple orgasms, female!reader, boyohboy

 

“You look beautiful.”

Your half-lidded eyes locked onto the ginger. A thin line of sweat covered your body and you let out a groan, feeling his hands still roaming your body.

“Jeremiah--”

“I love you like this, ____,” his fingers played at your nipples and slowly slid down your sides. The pleasure that went through you made you moan. Your body was so sensitive, the pleasure was nearly painful. “I love seeing you lost in your own pleasure. It’s a beautiful sight.”

You tried to focus on his words, but the feeling of his fingers running up and down your thighs was too much.

“Jeremiah,” you gasped out, “please--too much.”

“You can take more, I know you can.” He carefully pushed his fingers inside of you, pumping them slowly, “I want to see you cum again.”

That’s exactly what he was going to see. Your body began to tremble almost instantly and you moaned lowly, feeling him curl his fingers. You watched as the ginger lowered his head between your thighs, pressing his tongue flat against your clit. His licks were slow and almost teasing but it was enough to have your orgasm begin to build up.

“Jere, holy shit--I’m--I can’t,” you rolled your hips frantically trying to get more friction, to chase your release. You cried out loudly when you came again.

A strong jolt went through your body and it made you gasp. You closed your eyes and tried to steady your breathing as you came down from your high. “Fuck,” you muttered.

How many times was that, ____?” Jeremiah’s fingers slowly left you and you slowly opened your eyes to see him already staring at you, taking in your features.

“T-Three.” Just when you began to relax, you felt Jeremiah’s tongue begin to continue its torment. Your back arched and you gripped his hair, tugging at it.

The ginger didn’t budge. His hands went to your hips to hold you down as he quickly brought you to another orgasm.

“Now it’s four.”

“Are you done now?”

It seemed like he wasn’t satisfied yet and you could tell. Jeremiah licked his lips and crawled over your body to kiss your lips. The heated kiss and the bulge between his legs confirmed your suspicions.

“No,” he mumbled against your lips.

He was going to be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! Updates on Tumblr at http://www.misitgirlwrites.tumblr.com~


	10. NSFW Alphabet (Ledger Joker)

**_Here we are back with sin! I didn’t expect this to take as long as it did but I’ll try to move faster with other requests!_ **

**_Joker Used: Heath Ledger’s Joker_ **

  


 

* * *

**_A= Aftercare (What they’re like after sex):_**  

I don't see Joker as a huge big aftercare guy honestly. He'd make sure he didn't hurt you more than he wanted to and then wrap his arms around you to pull you closer to him.

**_B= Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):_ **

When it comes to himself, I don't think he has a favorite body part. He doesn't necessarily hate parts of him but he doesn't favor any parts either. 

You're a different story though. His favorite part of yours would be your eyes. There are so many emotions that can be seen through eyes alone and he loves staring deeply into yours to savor everything you feel when he's around whether it be fear, love, or lust.

**_C= Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person):_ **

Wow so listen. He absolutely loves to cum deep inside you. Cumming down your throat is a very close runner up.

**_D= Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):_ **

I think something he'd definitely keep to himself is that he'd want you to be on top at least once and one-time onlyHe's slightly curious but bot enough to act on it

**_E= Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?):_ **

I wouldn't say that he goes around fucking all the time, but he still knows what he's doing like to think he's pretty experienced

**_F= Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual):_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

Consider yourselves lucky. Tumblr couldn't get this.

**_G= Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc):_ **

It depends on how the mood is set and how he feels at the time. If he's feeling jealous, or possessive he'll be more serious but he can be goofy at times too. Goofily annoying.

**_H= Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.):_ **

Well, the carpet does not match the drapes. I don't see The Joker as a guy who shaves either.

**_I= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…):_ **

Again I think this depends on the mood of the situation. It's very rare though, all the romantic lovey shit so don't expect it a lot 

**_J= Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon):_ **

Well, you're there for a reason. He doesn't masturbate a lot unless he isn't around you for long periods of time.

**_K= Kink (One or more of their kinks):_ **

BondageKnife play

Orgasm Control

Edging

Exhibitionism

**_L= Location (Favourite places to do the do):_ **

He doesn't have a favorite place and will fuck you anywhere at any time especially if you tease him  
He doesn't care who's around or if anyone is watching that's apart of the thrill~

**_M= Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going):_ **

Anything honestly  
Maybe one night you decide to wear his favorite outfit. That's motivation in itself  
It could even be little things that you do too depending on the relationship your first kill will lead to very heated sex

**_N= NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs):_ **

If you thought you were going to top The Joker regularly you're fucking with the wrong killer clown.

**_O= Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc):_ **

The Joker likes giving and receiving, but he likes giving a little more only because he can make you cum as many times as he wants until you're screaming for him to stop

**_P= Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.):_ **

Fast and rough 200% never expect anything different

**_Q= Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.):_ **

The Joker is a busy guy causing chaos and all. Shit doesn't blow up on its own, you know? Quickies are totally his thing. Not his favorite thing, he prefers taking his time with you, but when he doesn't have the time he's not against quickies.

**_R= Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.):_ **

All the time, if you have an idea then tell him and he'd be for it. Things shouldn't be boring in the bedroom in his eyes so he's very much a risk-taker

_**S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…):** _

Max on a really good day would be four but normally I'd say two, and he can last a while too 

**_T= Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?):_ **

The Joker wouldn't use any toys unless you want him to  
Or if you have some and he finds them  
Hijinks will ensue

**_U= Unfair (how much they like to tease):_ **

VERY unfair. He is highly entertained with putting you on edge and stopping right before you orgasm and will do it as many times as he wants

**_V= Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make):_ **

Grunts and growls most definitely

But he wouldn't be loud

You would be able to hear him though since he'd be at your ear or very close to you the whole time

**_W= Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice):_ **

He thinks his purple coat looks better on you than it does on him

**_X= X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words):_ **

A bit longer than average and thick~

**_Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?):_ **

His sex drive isn't super high, I'd say it's in the middle and it heavily depends on the situation 

**_Z= ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards):_ **

He usually stays up until you fall asleep

He like watching you in your most peaceful state

_**~~** _

##  **_Requests are open! If you’d like to be tagged in my Joker fics, please let me know! My asks and inbox are open to all!!!_ **


	11. Cart Rides & Samples (Jerome x Reader)

“_____.”

 

“..._____, you’re out of food.”

 

You let out a groan and placed your pillow over your head as Jerome shook you. “‘Cause  **_you_ ** ate it all.”

 

“I didn’t eat it all!”

 

“Yes. You did.”

 

“Well then, let’s go to the store and get some more.” Jerome cooed.

 

You let out a heavy sigh, “why can’t you just let me sleep?”

 

“Well doll, for starters I’m bored. Plus you have no food. Not adding the fact that it’s two in the afternoon--”

 

“Jesus--fine, Jerome. Just go get one of my hats.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, yesterday I told Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock that I have no idea who you are. The last thing I need in the GCPD kicking down my door.”

 

“Good point. Come on, up now!” Jerome pulled on your arm and you groaned loudly, sitting up.

 

“I’m up,I’m up.”

 

It didn’t take long to get ready, but it did take Jerome 20 minutes to pick a hat to wear. He settled for a baseball cap and with that, you both were on your way to the grocery store.

 

Once you walked into the store, the ginger quickly ran to a cart and climbed inside of it.

 

“J, you’re joking.”

 

“Very serious, babe.” Jerome grinned at you.

 

You narrowed your eyes before sighing. There was no point in arguing with him. You began pushing the cart through the store, ignoring the prolonged glances because of the  **_grown man_ ** in your cart. You went straight into the snack aisle and Jerome quickly hopped out of the cart. You only wanted to get a few bags of chips but when you looked at the cart again, there were two giant bags of skittles inside.

 

“No.” You looked at him and he pouted.”

 

“One.”

 

“C’mon, doll!”

 

“One.” You repeated, putting your chips in the cart.

 

“What if I paid for all the groceries?”

 

“With what money?” You snorted.

 

Jerome grinned and pulled out a wad of cash. Your eyes widened.

 

“Where did--nevermind. I don’t wanna know. Fine. ButI’m getting actual food too.”

 

“Whatever you need. Which American president was least guilty?”

 

“What?”

“Lincoln. He was  _ in-a-cent _ .”

 

“I should abandon you in this fucking store.”

 

Jerome began to laugh and it made you laugh as well. Now both of you began filling the cart with junk food and sodas. You were going to take full advantage of Jerome buying your groceries. Once you focused on getting actual food, Jerome slipped away for a bit until you began looking for him.

 

“Spicy chicken, huh? I didn’t really taste any spice, let me just try another. By the look on the employee’s face, this was not just his  **_second_ ** sample.

 

“Jer--J. How many samples did you take?” You quickly stopped him from eating the one in his hand. The guilty look in his green eyes was more than enough to answer your question.

 

“Why do chickens lay eggs?”

 

“J--”

 

“Because if they dropped them, they’d break.”

 

You bit back the smile that started to grow on your face. “Sorry about that, ma’am,” you took the sample from Jerome but ate it instead of putting it back. Technically it was fine; you didn’t have one yet. “I don’t taste the spice either.” You looked at the employee as Jerome began to laugh, climbing into the cart again.

 

It was clear that both you and Jerome were beginning to overstay your welcome, so with a running start and a very hard push, you stood on the cart as it zoomed down the aisle towards the checkout lanes. Jerome’s hate nearly flew off and you almost hit a man waiting in line. You and Jerome were nearly on the ground laughing.

 

After paying for all the groceries and getting them to your apartment, Jerome threw off the hat you gave him and flopped down on your couch, making you narrow your eyes.

 

“You’re helping me put this shit away, Jerome.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah.” You put the ice cream you got in the freezer so it wouldn’t melt then went over to the ginger, nudging him, “get up!”

 

Jerome pulled you down next to him and held you close, making you blush.

 

“Come on, toots. We can do it later. Our little adventure took a lot outta me.”

 

“Oh sure.” You rested your head against him. “You’re lucky I like you.”

 

“No.  **_You’re_ ** lucky I like  **_you_ ** .” Jerome cackled. “Next let’s go to the bank.”

 

“I’m not robbing a bank.”

 

“You’ll like the adrenaline rush~”

“Jerome, I will kick you out.”

 

“Love you too, _____.”


	12. Late Night Inconveniences (Leto Joker x Reader)

**__ **

**_My first time writing Leto Joker, it was bound to happen_ **

**_I hope you enjoy!_ **

**_TW: Blood, abuse, language, death_ **

_**~** _

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask you, bitch."

You let out a small huff and managed to glare at the man standing over you. Your head was pounding and you could feel the blood dripping from the side of your head to your ear. You don't know if it was the adrenaline keeping you stubborn or just pure anger.

"Where does he keep the money?"

You shifted, trying to relieve the straining pain from your arms being bound tightly behind you in your chair before licking your busted lip. "I already told you I don't fucking know."

You were beginning to second guess your choice when it came to involving yourself in all this. Your thoughts were cut off by another blow to the face. Then another. The small group of men that snatched you from your tiring journey home from work had been at this for nearly two hours now. Maybe longer; you weren't exactly sure.

"Don't bullshit me. I've seen you with the freak."

"Freak? You talk big shit when he isn't around." You snapped, "just because I'm with him doesn't mean I know everything about this bullshit--"

Another punch, this time in the nose. The force was enough to send you to the ground. The sound of your chair hitting the concrete echoed throughout the empty warehouse and you grunted once your head smacked against the ground.

"You aren't gonna get shit from me because I don't know shit. How many times do I have to say it?" A kick in the stomach knocked the wind out of you and you closed your eyes tightly, trying to catch your breath.

The pain was starting to get to you now; your mind was getting fuzzy but you tried to keep focus.

"We're getting nowhere let's just kill them."

Okay panicking. Now you were panicking. You started to pull at your restraints but paused when you heard a loud bang. Everything was quiet until the man in front of you fell to the ground with a bullet between the eyes. That's when more gunshots began to fill the room. You let out a small sigh of relief and closed your eyes once you felt that your wrists were freed.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" You glanced back at Frost once you sat up, "thank you. Where is he?"

"Stay put. He's here."

You wiped the blood running from your nose and tried to stand. Your legs were shaky and you nearly fell to the ground, but someone grabbed you. You already knew who it was. Another sigh left you as your hands gripped at his purple coat before looking up at him. His blue eyes were mixed with annoyance and anger. The anger wasn't for you, but you were sure the annoyance was.

"Any reason why you decided to work late today?"

"Oh, so this is my fault then?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "not just you. I already handled the men that were supposed to be watching you." He examined your face and let out a growl. You heard one of the men groan in the distance and The Joker didn't hesitate in pulling out his gun to shoot the man in the head.

"J. Please just take me home." You rested your head on his chest and he pulled you closer, "my head is killing me. I won't stay late at work if it makes you anxious."

"Oh, I never said that." He lifted you up and began to carry you out of the warehouse, "I'm not worried at all, sweetheart."

"Sure, J." You wrapped an arm around his neck and closed your eyes.

"I'm not worried because you're quitting your job."

Your eyes snapped open, "I'm sorry,  ** _what_**?"

"You heard me and I'm not going to argue with you."

You grumbled to yourself before closing your eyes again. "Were you that worried?"

"You decided that you wanted this. And  ** _this_** ," The Joker pointed to himself then you, "doesn't require you to work. If you want money, all you have to do is ask daddy." He cooed.

You felt your cheeks heating up. "You just want me to stay cooped up in the house all day."

"Maybe."

"Well, I don't want to."

"Let's finish this when you're all patched up." The Joker quickly dismissed you. His hand went to the back of your head and he pressed his lips against yours. He was more worried than you actually expected. You'd definitely tease him about it later. Your hands went up to his hair and you gripped it, tugging his head back once the kiss got heated.

"This can wait untilI'm all patched up." You mocked him.

He rolled his eyes and continued to his car as you chuckled lightly. This wasn't over.


	13. Pre-spray Jeremiah Having a Crush on You/How Would He React

**_This was a request on Wattpad! Have more Jeremiah!_ **

**_~_ **

  * Okay head over heels

  * I feel like for Jeremiah this would be love at first sight

  * He would make it his number one goal to learn  ** _everything_**  about you

  * Borderline stalkerish but I don’t think he’d care all that much

  * “I saw the nicest shoes yesterday! I might save up for them.”

  * You’ll have the shoes the next day as a gift from Jeremiah

  * No, you did not say what store you saw them in or what they even looked like but you don’t really think about that until days later and you’re like “wait--”

  * Lots of flowers

  * Love poems but you won’t see them

  * Jeremiah loves hugging you, or just physical contact in general

  * He would come up with excuses just to touch you

  * That being said, if you guys ever cuddle, he'd never want to let you go

  * Would totally let you wear his glasses because he thinks you look cute in them

  * If you do get any love poems, he wouldn’t put his name, but he would leave clues in each one to see if you’ll figure it out because let’s face it, our baby is a nerd who loves puzzles and riddles I mean look at that damn labyrinth

  * He definitely daydreams about going on dinner dates with you

  * You will always be his first priority

  * One day he’ll tell you how much you mean to him and when that happens, you’ll have a very flustered ginger 





	14. Rainbow Hair (Joker x Reader)

**__ **

**_This was a request from Ao3! I wasn't very specific in the oneshot, but the person requested for the reader to have nonterminal cancer_ **

**_I hope this is what you wanted!_ **

**_Joker Used: Heath Ledger's Joker_ **

**__ **

* * *

__

You knew that sitting in front of the mirror like you were doing wasn’t good, but you couldn’t help it. There were moments that seemed so important to you, and this was one of them.

The last time your family saw you, you had hair. Even though they know what you’re going through, you were just about tired of all the sympathetic looks and other stares. Still, out of all the wigs you had, none of them looked right on you. You couldn’t tell if it was just your mind making you think that or if it was genuine.

You let out a sigh and tossed the wig in your hand with the others.

“You look a little, uh, stressed.”

You glanced back at The Joker who was now standing in the doorway of your bedroom.

“Me? Stressed? Never.” You flopped back on your bed and watched as he took off his coat.

“Don’t you have a party to be getting ready for, doll?”

“Yes, but I can’t find a wig I want to wear.”

“Wig? For what?”

“Because,” you shrugged.

“You don’t need a wig. You look perfectly fine.” The Joker clicked his tongue.

“Mhm.”

“Well- _ah_ , if you  ** _really_**  want to wear one,” he reached out and grabbed a wig before dropping it on your head, “I like redheads.”

You rolled your eyes but smiled a bit, sitting up to adjust the wig. “You don’t think it’ll clash with the outfit?”

“Uh, no.”

“I dunno. I feel like it does.”

“Alright, how about the blonde one?”

“Too long.”

“Orange.”

“Too bright.”

“Green.”

“Very funny.” You side-eyed him as he put your green wig on his head.

“How do I look?” He flipped the hair behind his shoulder.

“Gorgeous.” You deadpanned.

“The pink one is nice.”

“…I don’t really like that one.”

“_____. You don’t  ** _have_**  to wear a wig, ya know.”

“I do!”

“Why- _ah_?” This time he was a bit more stern in asking.

“Because--”

“Because what?”

“They haven’t seen me like this! With no hair! I don’t want to go to the party so they can see I lost all my hair--I don’t want to be the main topic of everyone’s conversation. ‘Oh, did you see _____? I remember all the hair they used to have, I can’t imagine how that feels.’ All the hushed whispers and sympathetic looks--” you took a breath once you realized you were rambling. “I don’t feel like it.” You mumbled.

It was quiet for a bit, but you felt The Joker move closer to you. “Well, what’s the point in trying to do all that? It’s not like they don’t know. You don’t need a wig.”

“But--”

“No buts.”

“I can’t--”

The Joker got up and grabbed all your wigs; including the one on his head and threw them in the trash bin near your door. He pulled out a small flask and poured the alcohol in the bin as well.

“…J?” You stood up once he pulled out his lighter, “ ** _Joker_**.”

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as his tongue swiped across the inside of his scarred cheek, “what?”

“You better not.”

“Apparently you, uh, don’t like any of them, so what’s the big deal- _ah_?”

“It’s not that, it’s just…” You looked down, not really knowing how to explain how you feel.

“You don’t like the wigs on  ** _you_**.” The Joker finished for you. “I think you’re too focused on what everyone will think when they see you. What’s the point in being so sensitive about everyone judging you when you’re mine. I mean which one will they think is worse? A wig, or me?”

“…I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right, doll. Now come here.”

You made your way over to him and wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes.

“You  ** _are_**  worse, you know.” You joked.

“Oh, am I?”

Your eyes snapped open once you felt heat near your legs. The Joker dropped his lighter in the trashcan anyway.

“You asshole!”

“Guess you’re going without a wig.”

“You’re lucky I already decided to do that.”

“And just what exactly were you gonna do if you decided otherwise- _ah_?” He challenged.

“I dunno. Something.” You grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

The Joker hummed, “get ready before you end up staying here with me.”

“Alright, bossy.” Your hand went up to your head and you gave a small smile, “thanks, J.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You’re still getting me new wigs.”


End file.
